Naruto Dragneel: El nuevo rey dragon del infierno
by grim reaper125
Summary: Un niño abandonado por falsas acusaciones, Sera verdad que el alma del niño murio y solo queda la bestia como dicen? o Renacera como el nuevo Dios Dragon y llevar la paz donde la necesiten. God-like Naruto posible Harem Sharingan Rinegan Poderes Magicos Mokuton Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Dragneel: El nuevo rey dragon del infierno

Capítulo 1

Prologo:

En la parte elevada de una montaña un ser de escamas rojas, ojos rasgados y dientes filosos, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel se encontraba mirando al mundo humano desde que el murió y renació como un dragón de fuego, durante generaciones Natsu miraba al mundo shinobi con una decepción, la corrupción del mismo, cambio el regalo de Hogaromo Otsusuki más conocido como el **Rikudou Sennin** a una era llena de guerra, violencia y muerte. Por ese motivo él pensó que sería mejor buscar un sucesor para proteger y salvar este mundo.

Vaya acabo de sentir la energía del pequeño Indra y Ashura que estará pasando.

Valle del fin durante la pelea de Madara Vs. Hashirama

**Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu, **se escuchó un grito de una persona.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, **la voz de otra persona se escuchaba.

Madara porque haces esto, sabes que sellarlo da balance a las naciones ya que a cada una le entregado un biju y el kyubi es vital para Konoha.

Hashirama esto es un error entregar los bijus como que fueran juguetes crees que no tienen sentimientos, que son unas bestias sin razón, el es mi amigo tanto como tú, pero si debo defenderlos los hare sin duda alguna.

Los dos oponentes se lanzan en una lucha solo de taijutsu mientras madara usaba su gumbai y guadaña mientras Hashirama hacia una sequencias de sellos:

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan,** arboles salían del suelo en un instante aparece kurama y los comienza a destruir con sus garras pero al ver que vienen más árboles el lanza un potente rugido destruyéndolosacto seguido Hashirama invoca unas armas de un pergamino lanzándolas a Madara el cual al ser golpeado, con una técnica del sharingan el vuelve el tiempo por unos instantes adivinado la trayectoria y esquivándolos.

Hashirama estando cansado decide hacer su último ataque:

**Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu,** unos brazos de madera atraparon a Kurama después haciendo otra secuencia de sellos:

**Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu,** creando un domo de madera para deterner al kyubi hasta sellarlo.

Madara al ver a su amigo inconsciente se lanza al ataque pero hashirama transformando su mano en madera lo agarra y lo golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Lo siento viejo amigo dijo Madara antes de caer y cerrar sus ojos.

Natsu miro con fascinación como era la pelea entre dos titanes al ver todo el daño del valle.

5 días después 

Madara despertó en una habitación todo vendado, su gumbai y guadaña reposaban a un lado de su cama.

No deberías moverte dijo una voz detrás de madara, cuando Madara volteo a ver encontró a su vista con la más hermosa mujer que haya visto. Una kunoichi de Uzu por lo que vio en su hitai-ate como todo Uzumaki tenía el cabello rojo, una nariz pequeña, su cara era angular, unos hermosos orbes violetas y una hermasa sonrisa.

Cómo te llamas le pregunto ella con una melodiosa voz.

Me llamo Madara. Uchiha madara ex-líder del clan Uchiha y Co-fundador Konoha .

Y tú? Le pregunto Madara

Madoka, Uzumaki Madoka un placer conocerte Madara-kun le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a Madara.

6 años después

Madara se había retirado del negocio shinobi se casó con Madoka y ella estaba embarazada era el día más feliz para él, pero una noticia que le dieron lo dejo triste pues su esposa padecía de una enfermedad que al dar a luz ella iba a morir, por primera vez en años incluso después de la Muerte de su hermano Madara lloro. Cunado nació la niña Madara le coloco un sello para que no despertara el sharingan y que viva una vida feliz en la aldea del remolino con el clan Uzumaki, mientras él se dedicaba a viajar por todas las Naciones Elementales, se trasplanto sangre de Hashirama haciéndole despertar el **Rinnegan **aprendiendo muchas más técnicas y también magia cuando llego a Earth land.

Años más tarde

La aldea de Konoha una de las aldeas más fuertes se encontraban en problemas puesto que un zorro gigante de nueve colas los atacaba, el Yondaime hokage Senju Minato se encontraba luchando contra el biju ya que "Madara Uchiha" lo estaba controlando, en su invocación Gamabunta el heredero Senju luchaba esquivando las garras del zorro, mientras se preguntaba cómo pudo suceder esto.

[Flashback]

Minato se encontraba con su esposa en unan cueva alejada del pueblo, para que no haya dificultades en caso que el sello falle, después de nacer los primeros dos niños: un niño con cabello rubio mechones rojos y negros, ojo violeta y el otro azul, y marcas en las mejillas como bigotes su nombre es Uzumaki-Senju"Uchiha"Naruto.

Segundo era una niña de ojos azules, cabellos rojos su nombre es Uzumaki-Senju Kasumi

El otro es un niño de cabello rubio y ojos violetas su nombre Uzumaki-Senju Arashi.

En ese instante un enmascarado con una túnica negra agarro a Arashi y amenazo a Minato con que se separe de Kushina o lo iba a matar, al agarrar a Arashi el enmascarado desaparecio con Kushina en un vórtice.

[kai]

Minato con dolor tuvo que volver a sellar kyubi en sus hijos, invocando al shinigami, al ver a los niños se encontró con una sorpresa al ver al joven Naruto ya que tenía una cantidad de chakra el cual sería el más poderoso al crecer.

Cuando minato le dio la orden de sellar el shinigami le perdonó la vida, al ver a sus hijo sus ojos se llenaron de espanto al ver como chakra rojizo salía de Naruto y sus ojos eran como el kyubi, Minato miro al bebe con enojo pues para él, kyubi se había apoderado del cuerpo de su hijo.

Cuando llego a la torre Hokage el anuncio en la sala del consejo que el Kyubi fue sellado en sus dos hijos y que el alma fue sellado en el hijo mayor en seguida se escucharon gritos de los civiles

DEMONIO!

MATEN AL KYUBI

LIBEREN EL ALMA DEL HIJO DEL YONDAIME

MATENLO

Silencio dijo Sarutobi al ver como los civiles querían condenar a muerte a un bebe, Minato reacciona estas tratando de matar a tu propio hijo, es que no entiendes lo que haces. Claro que si Sarutobi el no es mi hijo es solo un demonio.

_Hashirama sensei, Tobirama sensei la aldea ha dejado el concepto de la voluntad del fuego, creo que mi selección de sucesor fue equivocada._

Mientras Hiruzen pensaba en el pequeño Naruto apareció un collar de 6 magatamas el cual fue un regalo de Kaguya Otsusuki a.k.a Shinigami para el chico de la profecía.

[Naruto Mindscape]

Kurama no se creía lo que escuchaba como el Yondaime puede ser tan imbécil para tratar de condenar a muerte a su propio hijo, pero él no iba a permitir que muera el legado de su padre ya que el chico era la re-encarnación de Indra y Ashura los hijos de su padre por ende sus hermanos y chico original de la profecía, y nieto de su amigo Madara, Kurama supo que Kushina era hija de Madara cuando reviso su ADN y encontra un sello de suspensión de Kekei genkai el cual suprimía su sharingan y el de sus hijos pero al parecer su contenedor tenia chakra tan poderoso que no le afecto y el joven puede desbloquear su sharingan.

[Mundo Real]

Mientras eso sucedía Minato mando a Naruto a una celda con un anbu pero Sarutobi le pidió que él iba a llevarlo a otro lado donde lo quieran Minato intento distraerlo para matar al bebe ya que temía si es que era adoptado, y los trillizos se juntan alguna vez el kyubi vaya a recuperar su poder, pero un acto de reflejos Sarutobi esquivo y patio a Minato en la cara desapareciendo en un sunshin dejando al Yondaime furioso.

Atrápenlo es un traidor se ha llevado al chico kyubi grito Minato, todos los anbus salieron a buscar al Sandaime.

[Con Sarutobi y desconocido]

Hiruzen se encontraba corriendo con el bebe en brazos, llego hasta un claro y se puso a descansar, a Naruto lo oculto en un árbol y el siguió corriendo hasta perderse, Naruto empezó a llorar pero una voz lo tranquilizo era la voz de un joven que no lucia más de 17 años con pelo rosa, una bufanda alrededor del cuello, una camisa sin una manga, unos pantalones blancos anchos, sandalias cafés y llevaba un símbolo en su hombro, así es él es Natsu Dragneel.

Al fin te eh encontrado mi sucesor aunque me da tristeza como la ignorancia humana te ha condenado pero renacerás como un DIOS DRAGON MI HIJO NARUTO DRAGNNEL…..

N/A Esta es mi nueva historia aceptando el reto de joakiin-14 espero que les guste aun no estoy seguro si es un harem o no pero en futuros capítulos se los comunicare.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Dragneel: El nuevo rey dragon del infierno

Capítulo 2

Konoha (8 años después)

En la torre del hokage se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos azules su vestimenta consistía en un mono azul con el espiral Uzumaki, chaleco jounnin, sobre eso estaba una capa blanca con llamas rojas con el kanji (**四代目火影**)Senju Minato aun después del sellado del kyubi sigue luciendo aun en sus 25 años, a su lado se encontraba una mujer peli-roja, con ojos violetas, pechos copa D-D, viste con el uniforme estándar de los jounnins, como su esposo desde el ataque del kyubi no parece haber envejecido luciendo aun en sus 22 años.

El kage y la jounnin veían las fotos de su familia con alegría después de todo eran los niños de la profecía como lo dijo Jiraiya.

[Flashback]

Minato se encontraba combatiendo con su enemigo mortal y no no era un batallón de Iwa era algo mucho peor "EL PAPELEO" (tan tan tannnn, hey buenos efectos de sonido).

Veo que sigues con el papeleo eh Minato.

Sensei que hace aquí, creí que hacías tu investigación. Minato ayer fui invocado en Mt. Myoubuku por el viejo sapo y me conto de una profecía acerca del revolucionario que va a salvar el mundo y dice así:

_**Marcado después de una tragedia donde un ser ataco su hogar, dado el poder desde nacimiento el mundo salvara o destruirá, hijo de dos grandes héroes, la salvación o la perdición están en sus manos, entrenado por personas con un poder inimaginable, el balance del mundo cae en él, cuando en el mundo caiga las oscuridad solo el fuego del Rey Dragón traerá paz al mundo armado con el conocimiento del Rikudou Sennin, la oscuridad será destruida.**_

Que significa con el poder del Rey dragón?

No lo sé Minato pero creo que significa algún contrato legendario solo el tiempo lo dirá, bueno ahora me iré a mi investigación dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

[Kai]

Minato y Kushina entrenaban a sus hijos en sus artes Kasumi entrenaba en el kenjutsu del clan Uzumaki y Arashi entrenaba en el hiarashin y rasengan, en sus corazones ellos sienten que han perdido algo importante pero no hacen caso porque el demonio se los arrebato.

[Con Naruto]

En los 8 años el pequeño Naruto ha crecido desde su huida de konoha, en ese lapso descubrió las verdades acerca de su escape ya que Kurama le conto todo desde la profecía hasta como sus padres quisieron matarlo eso lo destruyo bastante emocionalmente, después de que descubrió todo conoció a sus abuelos en su mindscape.

[Flashback Midscape]

A los 8 años Naruto Senju Uzumaki había sido invocado en su mente por su biju.

Drip...Drip…Drip

D..donde estoy se preguntó Naruto ya que no se encontraba con su padre sino en una alcantarilla.

Por aquí Kit, dijo una voz aunque demoniaca sonaba suave.

Q..quien eres le pregunto naruto, acercándose a una jaula dorada con una papel al medio con el kanji "Sello" unos ojos rojos, con las pupilas rasgadas se abrieron, fijándose bien miro a un zorro gigante, con orejas grandes, pero lo que le lleno de asombro eran sus colas 9 para ser exactos.

Mientras tanto kurama pensaba como presentarse, como el rey de los bijus o como lo hace ese sannin de los sapos. Una vez decidido empezó hacer una especie de danza:

De Norte a Sur soy aquel que todos temen

Con un movimiento de mis colas puedo destruir ciudades o paisajes

Creado por el sabio y criado por el pueblo

El más kawaii de los bijus y popular.

En ese instante fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar por atrás, Naruto juro hasta ver unas versiones chibis del zorro gritando por mas pirotecnia, para la presentación.

El gran Kyubi no Kitsune KKKUUUURRRRRAAAMMMA a tu servicio.

Termino la danza con los brazos abiertos mientras su nombre salía atrás de el en rojo, de donde salió nadie lo sabe.

Naruto solo pudo mirar con una gota en su cabeza como el gran Kyubi hacia estos espectáculos y no era un demonio en busca de destrucción y sed de sangre sino alguien que le gusta dormir mucho y perezoso llegando a holgazán pero nada más.

Bueno, porque no le pasa esto a ese saninn cuando hace sus introducciones taaaannn malas.

En fin kit siento por lo que te paso antes dijo el zorro con una mirada de tristeza, él había sido amigo de Mito después de que le sellara en ella. Siempre la veía alegre con sus experimentos en sellos siempre hablaban cuando estaban aburridos, pero después paso algo que ni el mismo sabio pudo evitar el tiempo, cuando el sello estaba a punto de romperse Mito lo libero para que nadie lo controle. En una noche mientras regresaba a su cueva, un hombre vendado parte de la cara y un enmascarado me pusieron en un genjutsu para atacar tu aldea lo siento gaki.

No es tu culpa Kurama-san, es solo del que te hizo eso pero voy entrenar para volverme más fuerte y proteger a mis seres queridos, Kurama sabes si tengo otra familia a parte de mi padre Natsu.

…..0_0

…Kurama…

L. siento Gaki pero tienes a tus padres biológicos y dos hermanos.

P..pero porque no estoy con ellos

Todo fue mi culpa si no hubiera atacado tu aldea estarías con ellos, pero al invocar al shinigami tu padre para sellarme, ella le perdonó la vida al parecer algo de ti le intereso pero tus padres al regresarte a mirar vio como mi chakra se acoplaba en ti y tomo que yo te había matado y tomado tu cuerpo, entonces el sandaime hokage desafiando las ordenes de tu padre acerca de la ejecución te agarro en sus brazos y corrió fuera de la aldea, para salvarte mintió que te había matado el mismo por la pérdida de su esposa y de ahí apareció Natsu y te llevo con él.

N..no es tu culpa Kurama-san dijo entre lloriqueos, es la culpa de esos dos que nuestra vida asido así, prometo que seré fuerte para derrotarlos y superare a mi padr….. no superare a Minato y a sus hijos como el shinobi más poderoso que haya existido.

Me gusta tu determinación dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos al regresar a mirar una luz les hizo cerrar sus ojos y al desaparecer había una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, también tenía un pelo muy largo el cual tocaba el suelo de color blanco. Algo del más notable, eran los dos cuernos que salían como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como también dos marcas, sus ojos son de color blanco, además posee un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas son muy cortas y finas, lleva un lápiz labial de tonalidad oscura en los labios, además de que tiene unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tiene esmalte oscuro, lleva un kimono de princesa de cuello alto que fue adornado con una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono.

K...Kaguya-sama se inclinó kurama que hace aquí en la mente del gaki cuestiono el zorro.

Vine a mirar cómo se encontraba el "NIÑO DE LA PROFECIA" además que le tengo un regalo.

Que regalo Kaguya-san dijo el chico con mucha emoción.

De su mano salió un orbe azul y otro rojo flotando, una luz blanca salió de ellas y en su lugar había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre lucia en sus 40 años tenía el cabello negro azabache, ojos negros vestía con una armadura roja con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, la mujer vestía con un kimono azul con unos remolinos en los bordes, usa unas sandalias negras ninjas, cabello rojo largo y unos ojos violetas.

Naruto-kun dijo kaguya te presento a tus abuelos Madara Uchiha Y Madoka Uzumaki, naruto tenía los ojos como platos él era el nieto de Uchiha Madara, el único shinobi que podía ir pie a pie con el shodaime Hokage obviamente hizo lo que cualquier chico a su edad haría se desmayó.

[7 minutos después]

Naruto se despierta, Kurama no lo podrás creer soñé que el shinigami me presentaba a mis abuelos y era el legendario Uchiha Madara jaja podrás creerlo, dijo naruto buscando a su inquilino.

Ehh Kurama donde estas decía Naruto.

Yo! dijo un pequeño zorro que se encontraba jugando shogi con el Uchiha, mientras su abuela tomaba el té con Kaguya.

N..no era un sueño verdad pregunto el rubio.

Nooo dijeron, todos en coro, bien Naruto-kun el motivo de traerlos es para que ellos te entrenen en las artes del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha, Kurama-kun aquí él te enseñara técnicas del clan Senju y Magia ya que él tiene la mayoría del conocimiento de mi hijo Hogaromo en esas artes, una luz resplandeciente apareció en la mano de kaguya entregándole un bastón el cual le perteneció a Rikoudo Sennin, esto es de mi hijo como su reencarnación sabrás como utilizarlo, cuando sea necesario, ahora me despido dijo kaguya desapareciendo del mindscape.

[Kai]

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó contándole todo a Natsu el cual tuvo muchas reacciones desde enojo, tristeza, sorpresa, felicidad.

Bien Naruto, iniciaremos tu entrenamiento en las artes del Dragón Slayer, y una vez terminado, tendrás mis recuerdos, habilidades y mi título como Dragón de fuego, ya que a la edad de 16 años harás tu ascensión a Rey Dragón, donde tú serás la luz de la oscuridad y yo me reuniré con mis amigos en la otra vida.

Así Naruto empezó su entrenamiento con sus 3 senseis en las mañanas hacia entrenamiento físico, corría 7 vueltas el campo de entrenamiento, seguido por 100 lagartijas y 100 flexiones lo cual, si no acababa tendría que empezar de cero.

[Dos años después]

Naruto finalizo su tort… digo entrenamiento con Natsu ahora media 5ft2 grande para la edad de 10 años, había progresado tanto como dragón Slayer como shinobi, su abuelo le enseño su técnica firma **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**, y a los 8 años gano su sharingan y a los 9 desarrollo los 3 tomoes, ganándose el símbolo de los Uchihas en su ropa, parte del rito de todo niño Uchiha, antes de la edad de 10 años Naruto sufrió un ataque por parte de un shinobi renegado de Iwa, cual buscaba venganza al yondaime por el asesinato de su hermana en la 3 guerra shinobi, cuando salió a entrenar cerca de su hogar en un bosque si no fuera por Natsu que llego a tiempo, el trauma llevo a Naruto desbloquear su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno directamente ya que al ser Senju-Uchiha de sangre pura no necesita algún trasplante de ojos.

Naruto, Naruto Natsu gritaba mientras agitaba su mano al frente de los ojos de Naruto.

NAAAARRRRUUUUTTTOOO grito Natsu con un tic.

Si no te mueves no habrá Ramen por un año, y dangos por dos meses.

QUUUEE dijo Naruto con ojos como platos, no puedes hacerme esto otou-san el Dios del Ramen se va a poner furioso- dattabayo además Ramen es la comida celestial y los fideos de la esperanza, además lo que dices es blasfemia, acércate tou-san Naruto le dijo al acercarse Natsu, Naruto le susurro el ramen tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes mientras decía esto Naruto discretamente con la ayuda de Madara y Kurama, en la cual Natsu no se dio cuenta, pero juro a ver visto un monstro de ramen con un letrero de culpable detrás del árbol.

Durante todo el año siguiente Naruto aprendió Fuinjutsu con la ayuda de su abuela Madoka, ahora es nivel 5 de 10 en nivel medio en el estándar Uzumaki y maestro de sellos normal aunque sus abuelos le recomiendan ir a Uzusho para seguir aprendiendo de sellos.

[Konoha]

En un lugar del bosque de la muerte un hombre vendado se dirigía a una de sus basa de raíz, de la nada dos anbus se acercan y se arrodillan Danzo-sama no habido noticias del kyubi Jinchuriki desde su desaparición hace 10 años que vamnos hacer señor.

Por el momento nada Taki tiene su Jinchuriki si todo sale bien podremos secuestrarla y acondicionarla para que sirva Konoha, si el Yondaime no hubiera sido tonto, hubiéramos tenido un jinchuriki hibrido entre Senju-Uchiha.

Uchiha señor, pero los hijos del Yondaime no tienen el sharingan como pueden ser Uchihas.

La verdad nadie lo sabe ni kushina tampoco, pero ella es la única hija de Uchiha Madara y la razón de no despertar el Dōjutsu es porque Madar lo sello al nacer, pero el jinchuriki era el único con las cantidades de chakra capaz de romper el sello.

[Regreso con Naruto]

Naruto dijo Natsu prepárate ya que iremos a Uzusho para que aprendas los secretos de tu clan tanto como kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu y el taijutsu que te servirá aparte del Interceptor de los Uchihas.

N/A: Gomen, gomen,gomen por la tardanza mi laptop se descompuso y mis historias estaban ahí, prometo subirlas más seguidas dejen sus reviews si les gusto mi historia.

Ps: En el próximo capítulo se mostrara parte de los poderes del sharingan de naruto, llegada a Uzusho y descubrimientos.

Aun no estoy seguro del contrato de invocación darle a Naruto, si se queda, con los dragones o con los zorros o Madara le paso su contrato a Naruto en ese caso cual seria la invocación,


End file.
